Bail Bond
Bail Bond is a Strangers and Freaks mission series in Grand Theft Auto V offered by Maude Eccles to Trevor Philips. Description The Bail Bond missions involve Maude tasking Trevor with finding fugitives who have skipped out on bail. Capturing the targets alive will result in a reward of $10,000, while killing the targets will reward only $5,000. If the player does not have a Stun Gun, they can still capture any of the targets alive by simply running into them, which will cause them to surrender. The series can be first accessed by visiting Maude at her mobile home just east of the Alamo Sea. The player will unlock the achievement/trophy "Wanted: Alive Or Alive" after delivering a living target for the first time. If they are caught instead of killed, they will be incarcerated at Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Targets Each bail bond mission is given by Maude to Trevor via email; each email contains a picture of the fugitive and a picture of the area in which the bail jumper is hiding. These locations are not marked on the in-game map, meaning that the player must use the provided clues to find the fugitives. *The first target is Ralph Ostrowski. He is located in Davis Quartz (just southeast of Sandy Shores). Ralph will be alone, but might attempt to flee in a Landstalker if not stopped before he enters his vehicle. He can be easily brought down with a Stun Gun, or shot once with a Pistol. If he does try to escape in a vehicle, shooting two tires makes him surrender. If Trevor has a Sniper Rifle, he can also shoot out the tires while he is still too far away to be noticed, which will force Ostrowski to escape on foot; from this point, he can be easily incapacitated. *The second target is Larry Tupper, an old acquaintance of Trevor's. Tupper is hiding in an old farm southwest of Sandy Shores and directly west of the Redwood Lights track. He will have several thugs surrounding him and will attempt to run if alerted. He can also be stunned, leading to the thugs running off. *The third target is banker and adrenaline junkie Glenn Scoville. He is located on the top of Mount Chiliad and parachutes away when confronted by Trevor. After landing, Scoville continues to flee but can be easily stunned. *The fourth and final bail bond is Curtis Weaver, who has taken refuge at Dignity Village at the most northern part of the map off of the Great Ocean Highway. He will start shooting (with a pistol) when he sees the player and begin to run up a hill, but has no bodyguards and is relatively easy to stun. Once all four targets are caught or killed, Maude decides to retire and Trevor will no longer receive missions from her. Since getting the achievement requires you to bring at least one of them alive, a gameplay trailer shows that Trevor is putting Ralph in Maude's trailer, and capturing them gets you $10,000 while killing them only gives $5,000, bringing all 4 targets alive are the canon choices. Cut Targets Game files indicate there could have been a total of ten Bail Bonds targets. Six additional target mugshots are present, all with the same name format as the four FIB records that were used. RalphOstrowski-GTAV-BailBondFile.png|target_quarry.dds LarryTupper-GTAV-BailBondFile.png|target_abandonedfarm.dds GlennScoville-GTAV-BailBondFile.png|target_mountains.dds CurtisWeaver-GTAV-BailBondFile.png|target_hobocamp.dds BailBond-GTAV-Cut-target_coast.dds.png|target_coast.dds BailBond-GTAV-Cut-target_marsh.dds.png|target_marsh.dds BailBond-GTAV-Cut-target_subway.dds.png|target_subway.dds BailBond-GTAV-Cut-target_surfshop.dds.png|target_surfshop.dds BailBond-GTAV-Cut-target_venice.dds.png|target_venice.dds BailBond-GTAV-Cut-target_winery.dds.png|target_winery.dds Video Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Hobbies and Pastimes